my_little_pony_chaos_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tajemnica Alchemii
Tajemnica Alchemii (ang. Secret of Alchemy) - dziesiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu oraz ogółem. W nim Księżycowa Wiedźma odnajduje Wielką Księgę Alchemii, gdzie zostają wytłumaczone wszystkie tajemnice świata. Dzięki nim, młody alikorn staje się najpotężniejszy w całym Chaoslandzie. Opis Kłótnia w bibliotece i Księga Alchemii Czarownica siedzi z Garble'm w bibliotece. Smok jest zajęty czytaniem Panoramy Chaosville, a Wiedźma czyta książkę pod tytułem Wszystko o Kamieniach Szlachetnych. Po chwili odkłada książkę na bok i chwali się Garble'owi, że ostatnio antagoniści coraz gorzej się uczą, co ma być jej zasługą. Smok z dezaprobatą kręci głową i stwierdza, że zamiast się chwalić, on na jej miejscu wolałby przejąć władzę nad światem. Na to Czarownica odpiera, iż jego pomysł graniczy z kiepskimi serialami, w których wszyscy chcą przejmować władzę. Garble natomiast krzyczy, że już jego pomysł jest lepszy, od całego, marnego życia Wiedźmy w którym ta nic nie osiągnęła. Błyskotliwa Czarownica zapisuje cytat i powraca do kłótni. Mówi, że nie tylko pomysły smoka ale i on sam są żałosne. Tym razem Garble kontratakuje i stwierdza, iż Czarownica na zawsze, gdy się kłóci, mówi, że ktoś jest żałosny. Tym razem Czarownica nie wytrzymuje i stwierdza, że może lepiej by było, gdyby ktoś tu się zamknął i dodaje, iż zobaczy, kto się będzie śmiał ostatni. Garble posłusznie się zamyka, lecz w duchu tryumfuje swoje słowa. Czarownica, postanawia napisać list do Króla, lecz szybko się powstrzymuje. Nagle, dostaje w głowę ciężkim przedmiotem. Okazało się, że to był zwykły kawał Garble'a. Wiedźma ogląda przedmiot: jest to stara, skórzana książka, opatrzona napisem Wielka Księga Alchemii czy Wszystkie Tajemnice Świata. Postanawia ją przechować w tajemnicy przed antagonistami, asystentem i całą władzą. Odkrywanie Pierwszych Tajemnic Czarownica następnego dnia wstała bardzo wcześnie, o wschodzie słońca. Napisała krótki list do Garble'a, informując go, że wychodzi na spacer i jemu zostawia dom. Kiedy wróci, nie życzy sobie żadnego bałaganu, a jeżeli takowy zastanie, wyrzuci smoka z pracy. Po napisaniu listu pakuje do torby księgę, coś do picia i jedzenia a także notes z długopisem, by robić notatki. Alikron idzie długo, aż dochodzi na koniec Chaoslandu. Przy końcu państwa jest pewna jaskinia, obok rośnie ogromny dąb, zwany w starożytnych kulturach Drzewem Odrodzenia. Wiedźma opiera się o drzewo i otwiera księgę na pierwszej stronie, gdzie widnieje napis Tajemnica Pierwsza: Fizyka. Czarownica czyta dział jak oczarowana, nagle zauważa jednak, iż za niedługo będzie zachód słońca. Niezadowolona kończy czytać dział trzeci. Chowa swoją księgę i wraca do chatki po drugiej stronie Chaoslandu. Na miejscu spotyka Garble'a, który trzyma w ręce urodzinową czapkę, podobną do tych, które ma gryfica Gilda. Wiedźma od razu sądzi, że smok urządził wielką zabawę, lecz kiedy wchodzi do domu widzi nawet znośny widok. Zaskoczona potwierdza, że rzeczywiście Król miał rację dając jej Garble'a do pomocy i odwołuje słowa związane z zwolnieniem. Wiedźma ma zamiar otworzyć szafkę, lecz wysypują się na nią różne urodzinowe gadżety: czapeczki, zabawki, prezenty. Zdenerwowana Czarownica krzyczy, że ma ochotę zwolnić asystenta, lecz już odwołała swoje słowa. W kącie, słychać cichy chichot smoka. Wyzwanie na pojedynek Następna scena, ukazuje zegar, który szybko się obarca. Później, mamy zbliżenie na Czarownicę, która mówi, że choć tajemnic było dużo, to warto było je czytać. Stwierdza również, iż ten miesiąc nie był zmarnowany. Alikorn ma ochotę użyć magii, lecz na szczęście wstrzymuje się. Wraca ścieżką do domu, gdzie spotyka Garble'a. Smok nudno mówi, że Wiedźma mogłaby wrócić szybciej. Klacz denerwuje się i używa czaru, zamieniając asystenta w kaktusa. Zadowolona z siebie zostawia smoka na dworze, gdzie zaczyna padać deszcz i mocno wiać. Wiedźma siada na łóżku, i nagle rozumie, że czytając Księgę, stała się wszechmocna. Używa później zaklęcia, dzięki którym zmienia się jej wygląd zewnętrzny, tak by była silniejsza: jej skrzydła dorównują skrzydłom Króla, róg jest najdłuższy w całej populacji, ona sama jest wyższa, ma na sobie fioletową zbroję, a jej znaczek zmienia się z półksiężyca i gwiazd na księżyc w pełni i gwiazdy w złotej koronie. Czarownica zachwycona swoją nową odsłoną, pisze list do Króla, by wyzwać go na pojedynek (mimo, iż wcześniej Antagonista nigdy żadnego nie przegrał): Marny Królu Antagonisto! Teraz, kiedy odkryłam wiedzę tajemną, którą kryłeś przed światem miliardy lat, chcę wezwać cię na pojedynek. Spotkajmy się '''jedynie w obecności strażników', na zamku dzisiaj o północy. Ustalam warunki: nie ma żadnych, oprócz tego, że jeżeli wygrasz ty, ja okryję się hańbą i nie wrócę do Chaoslandu, zaś jeśli wygram ja, przejmę władzę nad Chaoslandem, a ty odejdziesz zapomniany. Pamiętaj! Jeżeli nie zgodzisz się na warunki, zostaniesz okrzyknięty tchórzem!'' Nowa, Wielka i Potężna przyszła Królowa Chaoslandu, Księżycowa Czarownica. Wiedźma wysyła list i kładzie się spać, ustawiając budzik na umówioną godzinę. W jej głowie brzmią jedne słowa: Zwycięsto i Władza Zupełna. Pojedynek i Królowa Chaoslandu Dzwoni budzik. Zadowolona z siebie Czarownica wychodzi z swojej wysokiej i wąskiej wieży oraz staje przed zamkiem. Strażnik nie ma zamiaru jej wpuścić, lecz ona strzela złotym piorunem i tratuje sobie drogę. Wchodzi do zamku i spotyka zamyślonego Króla, który stwierdza, że na mógł od tego uciec i zgadza się na warunki. Wiedźma uśmiechnięta po uszy siada obok Króla i proponuje pierwszą konkurencję: siłowanie na rogi. Antagonista zgadza się i posłusznie używa zaklęcia by oczyścić swoją salę z zbędnych przedmiotów. Pierwsza konkurencja rozpoczęła się. Poświata Króla niestety zaczęła ustępować poświacie Księżycowej Czarownicy, co w efekcie zastąpiło alikornowi wygraną. Następną konkurencją było przelecenie i spowodowanie Dysharmonicznego Bum. Antagonista mimo, że leciał szybko nie przebił bariery, co oczywiście udało się Wiedźmie. Ostatnią, finałową konkurencją było... siłowanie na kopyta. Król miał znaczną przewagę w tej konkurencji, lecz szybko przestał myśleć o tym, gdzie się znajduje i dał się pokonać. Niezadowolony, stwierdził, że mimo wszystko nie odda Czarownicy korony. Ta szukając niedopatrzenia, podstawiła haka ogierowi, który upuścił koronę. Wiedźma założyła ją sobie na głowę, a ona zabłysła. Bowiem według legendy, korona błyszczy na głowach nieprawowitych władców. Czarownica wlatuje na tron, co według Chaoslandu, jest oznaką, że Wiedźma jest już władcą. Król nędznie patrzy na swoje Królestwo. Magia Czarownicy usuwa mu skrzydła, róg i ogromną siłę a następnie sprowadza na wieczne tułaczki po nie Chaoslandzie, lecz Equestrii. Wiedźma śmieje się radośnie i ustanawia nowe prawa oraz obowiązki. Władza Księżycowej Czarownicy Nowe prawa ukazują się już chwilę po wejściu Czarownicy na tron. Początkowo zawiadamia ona o nowej władczyni i nakazuje piątce złych wykonywać dane obowiązki: Trixie Lulamoon ma dla niej szyć suknie z najdelikatniejszego atłasu, Discord Cordian ma dbać o to by zawsze w jej sali tronowej rozbrzmiewała muzyka, Królowa Chrysalis Black ma codziennie rano wykonywać swój słynny trick, Król Sombra von Crystal ma jej codziennie robić co najmniej słoik dżemu z kryształów, Gilda Sad ma dbać o humor królowej, a Garble Spike musi towarzyszyć Królowej aż do śmierci i jej usługiwać. Wszyscy wymienieni mają się stawić wieczorem w zamku, który będzie od tej pory ich nowym domem. Trixie skacze z radości na samą wiadomość, że ma zamieszkać w samym Chaoslocie i na dodatek w zamku królewskim. Według historii to właśnie w jego murach narodzili się pierwsi władcy czystej krwi. Discord przystaje na polecenie królowej, a jego wrodzona śmiałość każe mu zrobić z tradycyjnego Chaoslotu stolicę muzyki. Chrysalis od razu się buntuje. Stwierdza, że nie ma zamiaru służyć marnej księżycowej maniaczce, która siedzi tylko z nosem w książkach. Dopiero na końcu, zmienia zdanie, gdy okazuje się, że w Chaoslocie często bywają Shadowbolts. Sombra podchodzi do wszystkiego sceptycznie; wręcz wyraża swoją niechęć. Babka Fog skrzyczała wnuka, żeby nie marnował okazji tylko narobił sobie punktów u Królowej, więc ostatecznie Król się zagadza. Gilda od razu nie mając żadnych pretensji wyraża swój smutek. Skula się na kanapie i mówi, że skoro tak sobie tego życzy Wiedźma, ona to zrobi. Widać, że z jej oczu ciekną łzy. Garble ze złości targa jakąś starą księgę i niezadowolony krzyczy, przeklinając Czarownicę i mieszając stare przysłowia. Zamiast Niech to licho! ''mówi ''Niech to Czarownica! Po tygodniu bywania w Chaoslocie, wszyscy są niezadowoleni. Trixie rzadko spotyka arystokratów, a właściwie nawet nie ma czasu z nimi rozmawiać. Jest tak zajęta pracą, że nie ma czasu odpocząć a na dodatek często kłuje się igłą, przez co ma opuchnięte kopytko. Discord tymczasem, który wziął się za wcielanie swojego projektu w życie zostało o mało nie wyrzucony z pałacu. Arystokraci byli niezadowoleni z pomysłów draconequusa, dlatego poskarżyli się Królowej. Czarownica wybuchła gniewem. Od tej pory Discord słucha tylko muzyki klasycznej, co jest dla niego cierpieniem. Chrysalis jest już zmęczona wywoływaniem Dysharmonicznego Bum. Okazało się, że tworzenie bum wcale nie jest takie łatwe, wręcz nużące i męczące. Sombra oczywiście nic nie mówi choć ma ochotę "coś" powiedzieć Czarownicy. Gilda nie ma swojego zdania; posłusznie wykonuje polecenia. A Garble... Garble asystuje swojej Królowej przy każdej okazji, choć w środku ma tego naprawdę dość. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu